I Like Pulling You
by darkgirl3
Summary: Liam gets pulled over by a cop that he knows. The cop has been pulling him three times a month for sexual favors to let him off. Day 6 ThiamHalfBirthday: Toys and Games
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is in honor of Thiam week for the Toys and Games theme. I went with Role Playing as the game and a toy thrown in the mix as well. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Title: I Like Pulling You**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: Liam gets pulled over by a cop that he knows. The cop has been pulling him three times a month for sexual favors to let him off.**

 **Tags: Outdoor Sex, Sex, Anal Sex, Toys, Anal Plug, Fingering Truck Sex, Role Play, Cop, Handcuffs, Kissing, Hand Job, Blow Job, Bottom Liam, Top Theo, Romance, Husbands, Future Fic, Alpha Liam, Mates, Marriage, Bondage, Love, Romance, Non-Canon, Semi-public sex, Come sharing,**

Liam was driving down a stretch of road that dead ended since there was no house there anymore. It had been torn down three years before by the county. Theo was at work so he had taken his truck since Theo had a work vehicle. He'd dropped him off that morning planning on picking him up in thirty minutes. At the moment he was checking to make sure no one was loitering, supernatural wise, in the area. He was the alpha in Beacon Hills at the moment with Scott still at college for another two to three years. He had the eyes that matched now too after a rogue alpha tried taking out the pack.

He had barely been able to take him down, but seeing his friends and pack mates hurt had enraged him. He had flipped the switch and exploded on the bastard who had nearly killed them. He had been glad that Mason was home sick that day or he could have been turned or killed. Nolan had been turned since he'd been bitten. The alpha had just used his claws on Alec, Corey and Theo. Theo had been hurt the worse since he'd been shielding Alec and Corey from being attacked more. Theo had been out for most of a day healing from his wounds. His back had been ripped into so much Deaton had to sew him up to start the healing process.

Liam hadn't even realized until Theo asked him when he'd woke up if he should call him red instead of blue. Theo always called him blue because of his eyes it was the one nickname he didn't mind. He was happy as he could be with Theo, which made every day even better. He was thankful that Theo was still alive to make him smile or laugh. Theo was his entire world and it had almost killed him watching him get hurt. The way the alpha had been just going at his husband like he was going rip him in half. He knew that the alpha had wanted to get at Alec and Corey. It had been his main goal, but Theo taken every blow to protect their friends.

That had been four years back during spring break when they had gone home for the week. Liam was glad that they had come out of it alive. Nolan was an awesome werewolf, which he had actually embraced. He knew what he had been missing when he'd been trying to hunt them now. He'd been worried that he would reject the bite at first, but he hadn't. It felt right Nolan had told him once after he had shifted.

 **~LT TL~**

The sound of a siren brought Liam from his thoughts. He groaned looking down at his speedometer. He had been going maybe five miles over the limit on an abandoned road. He wasn't hurting anything, but yet he was being pulled over. He was hoping that it was Parrish or Stilinski. There was another cop on the force that was always riding him for the smallest things. It drove him to a new level of frustration every time the guy pulled him. It had been going on for a year now since he had joined the force. The cop was young and hot that was for sure. He just picked on him more than anyone else in the area he could swear. They had gone to school together here and at college.

Liam turned the truck off after putting it in park. He wasn't going to be told to kill the engine knowing it was coming. This was the third time this month he'd gotten pulled so he just sat there waiting. He watched in the side mirror as the officer got out of his truck coming up to the one he was driving. The cop was checking it out, which Liam knew he wouldn't find anything. He had washed it that morning his self so there wouldn't be a spot on it. He had also cleaned the back floor board out of the stuff that was back there. A dirty truck was not going to be a reason he got pulled over this time.

"How can I help you officer?" Liam asked once he was at his window. "Did you spot something with your super vision that I could have missed?" he smiled. There was no way the guy could see anything.

The officer looked at Liam slightly annoyed knowing he was breathing out sarcasm instead of being polite to him. He always found a reason to pull Liam over for even the smallest infractions. He knew just how hot tempered Liam could get if he snapped. He had witnessed it before and knew how far he could go with it. There was also the fact that it annoyed Liam when he made him pull over. He never found him at the same place or time for that matter. He didn't want Liam to get used to a time or place so he would avoid it. He had gotten him once in the parking lot of the police station. Liam had been waiting on his husband to come out for lunch. That really had been fun seeing the look on Liam's face. He'd given him a ticket for idling with just one passenger in the truck.

"Are you getting a smart mouth with me already, Dunbar?" The cop asked.

"So what if I am? You pulled me yesterday for having a dirty truck. I got it washed and waxed fifteen minutes ago. There is no reason for you to pull me over today." Liam said almost letting out a growl. "And I have told you it's Dunbar-Raeken now,"

"I will pull you for anything I see fit to pull you over for. That mouth of yours always has gotten you into trouble," He said with a smirk on his face not missing the noise that sounded just like a low growl. "That's right; you did get married. I keep forgetting about you and Raeken. He still satisfying you in bed?" he asked and this time it wasn't a low growl he heard from Liam. "Easy there, I wouldn't want to have to lock you up for not having a leash on that dog," he out right smiled this time knowing he was getting to Liam. He wanted to find a reason to yank Liam out of the truck so he could slap the cuffs on him.

 **~LT TL~**

"Tell me why you pulled me or I'm leaving. I know your boss I'll gladly tell him you keep harassing me," Liam knew that the cop was doing it on purpose now.

He was trying not to react, but no one talked bad about Theo. He had dealt with that enough before the older members of the pack had come around to Theo. According to them he had dated the enemy before they knew he was their enemy. It didn't matter now since Theo wasn't the same person. He had changed even before the super moon. The doctors had failed because they hadn't counted on Theo falling in love with him. That night had been the worst night of his life, but at least the doctors had been taken out too.

"Sure you will, I think you like having me pull you over. If you didn't then you would have already turned me in for it." The officer said.

It was a good chance that Liam acted annoyed when he really loved it. He knew that he his self loved pulling Liam over. Liam was young and hot and he could take cock good. The sounds that he could get Liam to make made him hard just thinking about them. He walked around to the front of the truck. He was making sure that it was clean. It was spotless, which was the perfect excuse he was going to give today.

He took out the ticket book from his back pocket, his personal one, not the official one. That would look bad ticketing Liam for all the things he had gotten him on in the last year. They arranged from being distracted by a butt plug in his ass to yesterday's ticket of a dirty truck. He usually wrote the tickets at the end, but today he was too happy to wait.

The truck was dirty yesterday from the amount of cum he'd gotten Liam to paint on it. He had gotten him to clean it up then before ticketing him. It was perfect having this kind of power to just pull him over anytime he wanted. Being able to fuck Liam was excellent too since he knew he wasn't going to say anything to his boss. Liam enjoyed ever second of it and Theo knew all about it too. Once he wrote the ticket out for a too clean truck he walked back over to Liam handing it to him.

"I'm not accepting that," Liam said like he did every single ticket that he was giving for the trumped up charges. "I demand a reason for this? A too clean truck?" he asked looking at the ticket he was trying to be given. He looked at it, but he wouldn't take it from the cop.

"You know that you have to take the ticket or I'll just write you up for littering," he said before putting the ticket in Liam's lap. He made sure to graze over Liam's obvious erection through his pants. He smiled hearing him moan that was let out. "I see someone loves being touched, Theo must be getting off work soon. You going to let him blow you or is today your turn to stuff your mouth with his cock?"

"Oh he's going to be having his mouth full soon," Liam answered before he opened the truck door to get out. He let a smile form on his face before opening his pants up. "I think your mouths going to be full first though. Now get on your knees and suck since you want it so badly,"

 **~LT TL~**

The cop licked his lips seeing Liam's leaking cock as Liam pushed his jeans down. Liam stood there for a moment before the cop was squatting down in front of him. He had known the guy wasn't going to pass the offer up. Three times a month they went through this and he knew what he wanted. He let him have it and then for another week or so he was free. Liam leaned against the truck curling his fingers into the cop's hair. He loved the way it felt nice and smooth in his fingers. It wasn't a buzz cut, but it was shorter than their last year of high school.

He moaned as his slit was tongued licking at the pre-cum that was coming from the head of his cock. He was already sensitive from earlier plus the tight jeans. He had thought about just staying in the truck to see what he would do if he refused. He just couldn't help, but want it just as badly as the cop wanted to give it to him. He moaned feeling the cop's hand cupping his balls. They were already heavy and he was going to be exploding soon if a little more work was put into it.

The cop moved his hands to Liam's hips holding him in a firm grip. He took Liam down to the base of his throat before coming back up. He sucked and licked at the head only before repeating the process. He loved listening to the sounds coming from Liam as he pleasured him. He could always tell that Liam was enjoying what he did. If he didn't he wouldn't still pull over for him. Liam had been shocked the first time he had done it.

He really enjoyed the taste that Liam had it was something special. He was slightly sweet and tangy every time not an ounce of bitter to him. Liam's cock was cut and was just right in his mouth at eight and half inches. He could swallow him without gagging and there was no curve to him. Liam's cock was as straight as a fucking ruler and his balls were tight as hell to the base of his cock. When he was close to cumming they would get that much closer. He had hair on his chest sure, but Liam's balls and ass were smooth. Liam's hole was just slightly darker than the rest of his unmarked skin. He had a mole right above his hole that he loved to worry at times. It was flat to his skin no rise at all, but he licked at it. He loved every bit of Liam's body especially his cock.

 **~LT TL~**

"Fuck, I'm going to need more than that to keep from telling on you," Liam said watching as the cop ran his tongue up and down his cock. He told him he was going to have to put his mouth and hands to better use.

"What is it going to take not to report me? You want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours?" The officer asked letting his hand go to Liam's opening. He smiled finding it already sealed with something. "It seems that you've already opened yourself up for me. What do we have here a concealed weapon?" he asked.

"No, that's not a weapon," Liam gasped as the cop found the switch at the base of the plug turning it on. He had it turned off, but it had been pressing against his prostate. It was painful in a good way. An ache that he needed fixed with a good, but hard orgasm.

"Oh I think that this is defiantly a weapon," the cop said pulling at the plug before pushing it back into Liam. "A weapon that can be used on you that is," he was going to have fun today.

The cop made quick work of getting Liam out of his pants. He put his shoes back on not wanting him to stand on the hot pavement. He walked Liam back letting the tailgate down on the truck. He spread Liam's legs apart as far as he could get them before making him lay against the tailgate. The cop pulled a pair of handcuffs from his side placing them on Liam's wrists.

"You are not cuffing me," Liam declared.

He was trying to get free before the second link could be snapped. He was going to get him back for this one. The cuffs were new to this and he hated being restrained. He liked being able to turn the tables if he wanted to. He liked touching the cop's body. Holding onto the tight muscles while he was being fucked felt perfect. Running his hands over his back if he allowed him to face him was his favorite. He most of the time found his self bent over something though.

Mostly it was the tailgate he found his self or leaning into the side of the truck. He was just glad they never did it on the road, but the grass was an option too. There was even the one time he'd been bent over a tree that had fallen. Another time he had been facing the back window in the back seat of the truck. He'd been doing a split across the truck seat and the cop had just enough room in the floor board to take him. He had howled in pleasure even with the slight burn in his legs from being spread so far apart.

"Pipe down or I'll add resisting to the ticket," the cop said spanking Liam's ass for trying to get free. "You break them you'll be buying me another set. How will I explain that to my boss?" he asked before he knelt down so he was level with Liam's ass.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam's cock was sticking straight down instead of underneath him on the truck. He had just enough room to be comfortable with the way it was. His hands were resting on the small of his back. Pre-cum was dripping down profusely on the pavement between his spread legs making a nice puddle. The cop spread Liam's cheeks apart with his thumbs getting a nice view of his sealed up hole. He leaned in running his tongue over Liam's cheeks. Liam whimpered as the plug continued pressing against his prostate knowing he wasn't going to last. It was close to full speed and the cop's mouth already was making him feel good. The cop's tongue ran along the mole that was barely showing from how the plug sealed him up.

The cop pulled the plug back and forth again until Liam was on the edge making sure he had him close. He turned the plug off before backing up from Liam going to his police truck. He opened the back door pulling a bottle of lube from the bag he kept back there for these times. It also contained another pair of boxers and some wipes just in case he got messy. Once he got back to Liam knowing he was getting frustrated. He pulled the plug free putting it in his pants pocket before he stripped them off. He covered his cock in lube making sure he was covered. He wasn't going have Liam complain about being dry when he had his way with him.

Liam knew what was coming when he heard the lube bottle being popped open. He wanted to be free so he could hold on. He wasn't going to get that this time though with the cop already pressing the head of his cock against his opening. He moaned feeling his self being tapped a couple of times. He turned his head so it was facing left instead of right.

"Do I have permission to have you?" The cop asked moving his hands over Liam's sides. He always asked not wanting to get his self into trouble. If Liam said no then he walked away, but he hadn't gotten a no to date yet.

"Yes, Officer, you can fuck me," Liam growled out giving the answer he always gave. "You stop now and I'll arrest you," he added.

"Sure you will," the cop said with a grin before thrusting into Liam's waiting ass.

They both moaned at the feeling as the cop bottomed out. He didn't stay there long though he kept moving at a rough pace. Liam was being pulled and pushed on and off of the cop's cock. He had no way of moving his self with his hands being cuffed so the cop had to do all the work. Liam's cock was leaking more abundantly now with each thrust. He moaned out as the cop hit against his prostate. The cop reached around moving his hand up and down Liam's cock a couple of times. Liam let out a shout feeling his balls starting to rise.

The cop picked up the key he'd set on the tail gate letting Liam free of the cuffs. He told Liam to hold on to the truck as he picked up his momentum. He was going at his full pace slamming into Liam's ass. He was propelling his cock as deep as it would go getting louder sounds from Liam each time. Liam reached down moving his hand over his shaft wanting to cum. The cop had a grip on his hips pounding him. He gasped at the feel of the truck under him glad he still had his shirt on. He didn't want to get truck burn from the speed of which he was being moved over it.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam let out a howl of pleasure as his cock erupted at the same moment the cop started filling him. The cop let out a growl as he claimed Liam's ass with his cum. He didn't let up giving Liam a good pounding as he poured into him. Liam gripped his cock tighter as he emptied onto the pavement. It seemed like forever as the cop flooded into him, but it was only a minute or two. The cop pulled out of Liam picking up his pants before sealing Liam's hole up again with his cum.

"Don't bother taking that out either. I want your husband to know how good you look with my cum in you." the cop said.

"His looks better there and you know it," Liam growled standing up.

Liam took hold of the cop's face as if he was going to cup it. Instead of doing that he forced him to his knees. He told him to lick him clean, which the cop did. He sucked and licked at Liam's cock until Liam was unloading again. He fucked into the cop's mouth as he unloaded making him take every drop of his second release. The cop gripped Liam's cheeks kneading at them as he continued drinking him down. Once he was sure he had every bit of Liam's cum he pulled back licking his lips.

"I guess I can over look giving you a ticket for the truck being too clean," the cop said as he rose to his feet. "I'll be seeing you next week, Liam. I'll let Theo know you're a damn good fuck as usual," he grinned.

"He knows how good I am, just like I'm sure your husband knows how good you are at fucking," Liam stated before moving away. "If you'll excuse me I need to go pick Theo up. You've made me late yet again," he added before getting his pants.

"Don't speed; I'd hate to have to pull you over again. Two in one day mmm, that would be a dream come true," the cop said watching Liam as he got dressed.

"You pull me over again today and I'll have to tell this time," Liam added.

"Whatever," the cop said back before getting the stuff off of the back of the truck.

He put the tailgate back up before going towards his vehicle. He was going to have to get back to the station since his shift was now over. He was just hoping that he didn't have any paper work on his desk to do. He had finished everything that had been there before he'd left to find Liam. It hadn't been hard after all he knew where he had been going. He got in the truck watching as Liam peeled off making a U-Turn. He smiled knowing that he would see him again soon enough.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I'm sure you know who the cop is, but the next chapter has more fun with these two in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This is in honor of Thiam week for the Toys and Games theme. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Title: I Like Pulling You**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo**

 **Summary: Liam gets pulled over by a cop that he knows. The cop has been pulling him three times a month for sexual favors to let him off.**

Theo walked out of the police station getting into the driver side of his truck. Liam was sitting in the passenger seat looking at his phone. He smiled before leaning over giving Liam a kiss when he looked up. Liam deepened the kiss letting Theo's tongue battle with his for a moment. He was happy to see his husband after the long day he had. He had seen Theo earlier at work during their lunch breaks, but still.

"Damn someone's happy to see me," Theo said once they broke apart from the kiss.

He was happy to see Liam every single day after work. Liam got off work two hours before he did most days. It was why he let Liam borrow the truck unless he needed it for something at lunch. He had refused to let Liam buy the bronco he had wanted to years ago when they were in high school. He knew that Liam worried about him even though he had yet to get hurt at work. The supernatural had done more damage to him off duty than a human with a gun or knife.

"I'm always happy to see you, baby," Liam said. "I thought you should know that cop was harassing me again. He pulled me for having a too clean truck after I got it washed," he said pouting.

"Did he give you a ticket for it?" Theo asked moving his hand over Liam's thigh.

"He wrote it out and said he wasn't going to give it to me. Yet, he didn't take it back before I left him." Liam said before he pulled the ticket out that had been left in his seat.

"I guess I'm going have to talk to him again about pulling you over. What did he say this time on it," Theo asked cranking the truck letting it cool off some since it was hot.

"It says, thanks for the great sex baby. I love you, Officer Theo Raeken-Dunbar," Liam read before his pout turned into a smile. He moved so he was as close to Theo as he could get without being in his lap. "I think you should bring those handcuffs to bed with us next time," he grinned before kissing Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo took hold of Liam hauling him into his lap once he moved the seat back. He kissed Liam back letting his hands wonder up under Liam's shirt. He really wanted to take Liam again right here. He loved the role playing games that Liam let him play. His favorite was him being the cop pulling Liam over. They sometimes reversed it with Liam getting him, but when he was about to be off the clock it was his turn. They both pretended to be annoyed at the other which turned them on more. Liam had been the one to suggest it the night before he started at the police station. He had surprised Liam when he had done it after he got off work the first day. It had been a little harder since Liam had been with Mason and Corey then.

He had out right arrested Liam telling him he was being taken in because there were only aloud to be two people in a car that day. He had let Mason and Corey in on it so they wouldn't try and stop him. He hadn't wanted to have them thinking he had lost his mind or gone to the dark side. It had been down right hilarious as he had put Liam over his shoulder fireman style. He had taken him and put him in the back seat of his truck. The child locks had been on like in a real cop vehicle too. Liam couldn't get out and he had made him sit there while he'd acted like he was questioning Corey and Mason. He'd taken his keys so Liam couldn't lock him out if he did get in the front seat.

The sex had been damn good too because he'd told Liam to resist. He'd been so hard when he got Liam pinned that he'd ripped his pants in the crotch and hadn't removed them the rest of the way. Having Liam struggling under him had been a little harder to make sure he didn't hurt him, but he had made sure he was taking the pain away. Liam had fucked him when they got home that night just as rough. Although Liam had restrained him since he enjoyed being tied down if Liam was fucking him during their sex games.

Liam would spank him at times too with the crop whip they had. It was nothing that left bruises just left him a little red. He got off on being a little bit punished during sex. It wasn't every time they had sex, but three times a month or four. He really enjoyed having sex in the rain being in the mud with Liam fucking him. Right now was good too in the truck where someone could walk out and see them. They might be in the back, but you never knew who would come out.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam moaned undoing Theo's belt before getting his fly open. He had parked the truck where they were out of sight. Theo moaned lifting up giving Liam the room to pull his pants down. He was still in his uniform knowing Liam got turned on by it. Liam was in a pair of shorts that were thread bare in places. He had changed into them since he had been at the pull over spot. Theo extended his claws shredding them so Liam's hole was exposed. Theo reached back pulling the plug from Liam tossing it in the truck seat. Liam braced his hands on Theo's shoulders before thrusting down onto Theo's cock.

They let out twin moans being connected again as Theo took any pain he might feel at first. Liam didn't wait as he started moving on Theo's lap. He could feel his cock as it pushed the cum he had already filled him with earlier farther back. Liam used Theo's shoulders to move his self up and down. He loved the feeling of having Theo balls deep inside of him. He felt Theo's hands grip his hips before thrusting faster into him.

Liam bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting. Each thrust that Theo made connected with the nerves inside of him. His prostate was taking a hammering and he loved it. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he was cumming again. Theo had left his shorts on him, just ripped away from his hole so when he came he was going fill the shorts if he didn't do something about it.

 **~LT TL~**

"You look so hot like this, taking my cock where anyone can see us if they came back here," Theo said. "You're leaking so much that if I pulled just right you'd be completely exposed," he smiled kissing Liam's neck. He ran his tongue just under his ear thrusting in a faster motion. He made sure to get where Liam wanted him to each time. "You going howl or bite me?" he asked.

"Fuck," Liam let his head fall onto Theo's shoulder.

He felt his balls rising up and he knew he was done for. Theo kept talking to him telling him how good he felt around him. He always told Liam how he felt when they had sex. He'd been doing it since they started dating in high school. Liam had shown him how good it felt to not only fuck but to make love too. Liam clenched around Theo's cock while Theo ripped the rest of his shorts away from his cock. Theo's hand wrapped around Liam's leaking cock as he started stroking Liam. Liam started riding Theo with a renewed force calling out his name as he exploded.

Theo smiled hearing Liam as he whimpered fucking his self on his cock. Theo wasn't but a second behind him unloading into Liam's ass. He kept telling Liam how good it felt as he fucked him. He kissed and sucked at Liam's neck thrusting up into him until he was emptied out. He let go of Liam's cock licking his hand clean of the cum that was on it. Their shirts were covered in Liam's cum. Even after he had gotten him off twice before now he was still full.

Liam didn't want to move, but he didn't want to risk staying longer in Theo's lap. He kissed his husband showing him just how much he had enjoyed it first though. He slipped back over fixing what was left of his shorts, which was very little. He couldn't wait to get Theo home so they could have even more fun. He was just glad that Theo had more than the one uniform at the house. He was going to have to get it cleaned again, but he didn't care. Theo being in the cop uniform gave him a steal cock in a second flat.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam leaned over stilling Theo's hands before they could fix his pants. He sucked and licked at the head of his cock. He cleaned him up as best he could making sure he got Theo hard again as he worked. Theo moaned letting his head fall back against the head rest. He had done the exact same thing to Liam earlier. Liam never did fail when it came to sucking him off. The first time Liam had blown him in the shower at school he'd been begging for more. He never had begged before Liam when it came to anything. Liam's tongue went flat on the under side of his cock as he licked it up and down.

Theo was cut just like he was, but Theo's cock was slightly curved instead of straight. He had a five o'clock shadow like of hair around his balls. However, the rest of him was completely smooth. His hole was a little lighter than the rest of his body, instead of darker like his. Theo got really loud having his ass played with at times. Liam knew just which way to twist and turn his tongue or fingers to get Theo to howl. He had been getting to know his body since they'd first started dating.

Liam let out a growl around Theo's cock swallowing him down completely. Theo bucked into Liam's mouth gripping the back of the head rest. His other hand was holding onto the back of Liam's head. His fingers curled up in Liam's head even though he wasn't holding him there. Liam could move as freely as he wanted to and he was. Theo closed his eyes shouting feeling the back of Liam's throat yet again. His breath was coming in pants feeling his balls rising as Liam's hand cupped them. Unlike Liam's balls that were tight as could be to his cock, his balls were a little loser. They weren't low by any means, but they weren't flushed either. Liam could get his tongue between them without problems.

Liam pulled almost off of Theo's cock letting just his tongue circle the head. He went back to sucking after a moment as if he had a sucker. Theo let out a strangled moan which was all the warning that Liam got that he was cumming. Liam took everything that Theo was giving him. He didn't miss a drop of it either. The last mouth full he didn't swallow his self though. He moved his mouth up to Theo's feeding the cum to his husband. Their tongues battled as Theo swallowed his own cum. He moaned at the taste of his self on Liam and Liam as well. He couldn't wait until he got to their bed.

 **~LT TL~**

"You ready to go home, baby?" Theo asked once he had his pants fixed a few minutes later.

He could always go somewhere and park for them to play cop and pulled civilian again. He loved pulling Liam and he was thinking about doing it more than three times a month. Four might be better doing a pull each week. He would have to get another uniform or get one just for the role playing that they did. He smiled looking at Liam wondering what he was thinking about doing. They did have all night and he could tell that Liam was in a mood for lots of sex.

"Yes and I hope you have those handcuffs still. You are going to be the one getting handcuffed this time, bucko," Liam declared giving Theo a look. He really hadn't expected him to pull the cuffs out on him. Theo was the one that liked getting restrained during sex.

"I guess I can be your prisoner as usual with them on," Theo said a smile forming on his face. "I would prefer the shackles though. The ones you had me in for the walk in the woods that time," he'd let Liam play master and sex prisoner on him.

Liam had hooked the shackles to one of the tree branches that hung low. He had been facing the tree on his toes as Liam took him. He'd been wearing a cock ring so he couldn't cum either. Liam had filled him until he was leaking cum from his ass like his cock usually did. Liam hadn't let him cum until he'd been wrecked begging him. Liam had cum not only in his ass that night but all over his body. He'd been painted in Liam's cum so much so that he had been slick from more than just sweat. They hadn't had sex in two days and they'd both been backed up with cum. He had been completely numb in pleasure that he had passed out when Liam took the cock ring off. He had still been cumming when he'd blacked out. If he didn't have to work tomorrow he would want to do that again tonight.

"I know that can be arranged," Liam said a wolfish grin forming on his face. He could tell from the look on Theo's face just what he wanted him to do to him. "We're both off this weekend so why don't we replay that. Except this time, I'll let you have me as the sex prisoner this time."

Their lives were never dull that was for sure. He was never going to get tired of their sex lives either. The places that they did it were always exciting too. He still remembered almost getting arrested if the Sherriff hadn't taken care of it. There had been a new officer, not Theo, and he had brought them both in the station for doing it in the Preserve. If they hadn't been right in the middle of cumming they would have taken off. The cop hadn't even waited for them to finish either. He'd thankfully been able to talk Theo out of hitting the guy.

Theo put the truck into drive before leaving the parking lot on the way to their cabin. It was one road over from where he had pulled Liam earlier. They had built a two story house out there with a wrap around porch. They could sit out there watching the sun come up or down, the moon too. He loved waking up on the porch in their hammock swing or canopy bed. If it rained they could pull the cover over them. They had a bed in the house too, but they rarely used it. They preferred being outside at night feeling the moon.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I hope this was enjoyed and thanks in advance for Kudos and reviews.**


End file.
